pokemonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Cresselia
Cresselia es un Pokémon legendario de tipo psíquico que aparece por primera vez en Isla Plenilunio. Por su forma de captura en los videojuegos, es un Pokémon errante. Cuando la ves, huye, al igual que Mesprit. En el lugar donde estaba, aparece una pluma llamada pluma lunar, que sirve para despertar al niño de Ciudad Canal de la pesadilla sin fin que le produjo Darkrai. Etimología Su nombre es sacado de la palabra crescent (media luna), refiriéndose a una fase de la luna. El selia de su nombre puede ser sacado de [[wikipedia:es:Selene|'Selene']], la diosa griega de la Luna. Biología Este Pokémon es hembra, aunque no puede criar. Es de carácter cariñoso y tímido. El ala lunar le sirve para aumentar su poder y se dice que es la representante viviente de la luna. Cresselia puede curar a los humanos que caen enfermos por las pesadillas causadas por Darkrai, aunque a veces las cambia por sueños maravillosos. No solo puede curar pesadillas también puede curar heridas mentales: corazón roto, traumas de la infancia, etc. Este Pokémon es el enemigo natural de Darkrai dado que sus poderosas plumas sirven para despertar del sueño de éste. Es un Pokémon tímido que tiene miedo de todo y por eso en cuanto entra en contacto con los humanos ésta huye. En la parte superior de su cabeza presenta 2 medias lunas unidas en la parte superior.Tiene 3 orbitas en su cuerpo Diferencia de género Evolución Cresselia no tiene evolución ni evoluciona de ningún Pokémon porque es un Pokémon legendario. Otros datos Descripción Pokédex Localización .]] Captura Para poder capturarlo tienes que ganar la Liga Pokémon y conseguir la Pokédex Nacional. Ahora tienes que ir a Ciudad Canal, y entrar en la casa que se encuentra al suroeste (Cerca de la entrada al barco). Aquí, habla con la madre y su hijo enfermo, verás que el niño tiene pesadillas con Darkrai y solo la pluma de Cresselia lo puede ayudar. Sal y habla con el marinero, que desesperado te ofrecerá llevarte a un nuevo destino, Isla Plenilunio. Cuando hayas llegado allí, debes seguir por el único camino posible y encontrarás a Cresselia. El Pokémon se registrará automáticamente en tu Pokédex y saldrá volando. Ahora viajará salvaje por toda la región como Mesprit. Para saber donde está debes usar la función mapa del Poké-reloj. Una vez encuentres al Cresselia salvaje, lo más recomendable para evitar que huya es usar movimientos que lo impidan, como mal de ojo o telaraña o usando Pokémon con la habilidad sombratrampa (Wynaut y Wobbuffet). La forma más fácil de capturarlo sin peligro es que, cada vez que lo veas lo ataques y le uses mal de ojo (ej. umbreon, dusknoir, gengar, etc.). Si es de noche te recomiendo que uses una Ocaso Ball. Si es de día es mejor las Ultra Balls. Usa movimientos como falsotortazo para dejarlo con un PS y úsale ataques como onda trueno para paralizarlo y para que asi sea más fácil la captura. Otros videojuegos Movimientos Cresselia puede aprender los siguientes movimientos: Subiendo de nivel MT y MO Cresselia puede aprender los siguientes movimientos utilizando MT (máquinas técnicas) y MO (Máquinas ocultas): Cuarta generación Tutor Con la ayuda de un tutor de movimientos Cresselia es capaz de aprender: Movimientos huevo Cresselia no aprende ningún movimiento huevo porque no puede criar. Estadísticas de combate Las estadísticas de Cresselia son: Sprites Estos son los sprites de Cresselia: Otras apariciones En el anime En las películas En los videojuegos *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl: en el escenario de '''Columna Lanza' en ocasiones que se escoje luchar en esté, suele tomar el lugar de Dialga y Palkia. Esta tras aparecer lanza Psico-corte a varias direcciones y multiples veces a los personajes en el escenario, hay veces que manda ese ataque pero de una manera más concentrada para que circule errantemente por el lugar, probogando daño fuerte y mandando a volar a los oponentes que entren en contacto con eso. ;También aparece como trofeo **Información del trofeo (en inglés): ''A Lunar Pokémon. Cresselia appears on Fullmoon Island and, once discovered, flies around different areas of Sinnoh. Its signature move, Lunar Dance, causes Cresselia to faint but recovers all the HP and cures the status conditions of the next Pokémon its Trainer sends out. Cresselia excels at recovery techniques and is unusual in that it appears only in female form. Cresselia SSBB.jpg|Cresselia en Brawl Trofeo Cresselia SSBB.jpg|Trofeo de Cresselia en Brawl * Pokémon Mundo Misterioso: Exploradores del Tiempo y Exploradores de la Oscuridad como enemiga de Darkrai. *''Pokémon Ranger: Sombras de Almia: en el Templo Hippowdon, durante la decimocuarta misión. En el TCG Archivo:CresseliaTCG 1.jpg Archivo:CresseliaTCG 2.jpg Archivo:CresseliaTCG 3.jpg Archivo:Cresselia VS DarkraiTCG.jpg Curiosidades * La forma de Cresselia es similar a la de Latias y Latios. * La forma de la parte superior de su cabeza tiene forma de media luna. * A pesar que Cresselia deja Plumas Lunares por donde está, Cresselia no presenta ningún tipo de plumas en su cuerpo,y además que éstas son de color diferente al de su cuerpo. * A pesar de que Cresselia puede aprender Comesueños, no puede aprender Hipnosis , esto se podra deber a que ella quita los malos sueños. * Cresselia junto con Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf y Phione es uno de los pocos pokémon legendarios que no aparece en ninguna película. * Forma parte de los 7 Pokémon legendarios que tienen género. * Aunque no lo parezca, la líder del trío del lago, es Cresselia, curiosamente, a diferencia de en otros tríos, la líder del trío tiene el mismo tipo que el trío. *Se le considera la contraparte de Darkrai, ya que este produce pesadillas y ella quita los malos sueños. En otros idiomas * '''Alemán': Cresselia * Francés: Cresselia * Coreano: Creselione Categoría:Pokémon legendarios